


First Bite

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bromance, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, character injury, first bite, implied eventual dick/wally, pre slash, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dick ever bit Wally was not what either of them wanted it to be. But sometimes life happens and you just have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever and I'm sorry:( This goes with my Vampire BatFam series but as usual can be read alone, though I highly recommend reading the series (It's not chronological but still there and gets updated frequently). Dick is 11 and Wally is 13. Enjoy:)

     The first time that Dick ever bit Wally, it was… well… awkward to say the least. Well, the bite itself wasn’t it was more just the situation that had been a little awkward. And maybe not too awkward, but very stressful.

     That being said, if it had happened under normal circumstances, meaning they had discussed and planned it, it probably would have only rated a 4 out of 10 on the awkward/stressful scale.

     This, this ranked somewhere over 20. What made this situation so uncomfortable was the fact that it was happening out of necessity rather than want. Don’t take that the wrong way, the redhead definitely wanted to share his blood with his mate, to help him be stronger and to have that connection. And the brunette also had no qualms about the idea, but, they had wanted this milestone in their relationship to happen on their own terms. But sometimes that just can’t happen. That was what made this so awkward. That and the fact that they had been tied together only moments before and were now attempting to escape the underground room they had been placed in. That also made it pretty weird and uncomfortable. Not the ideal circumstances, but what are you gonna do?

* * *

      It had all started when Batman had called in the Central City speedsters for help with catching a gang of criminals that somehow kept managing to evade the Dynamic Duo. That alone was strange enough, but the perps in question always managed to make a speedy getaway that left the two Gotham heroes in the dust. What they needed were speedsters. As much as Batman hated allowing Meta’s in his city, sometime it was the only way. Even the Dark Knight knew when to ask for help.

     So the two speedsters made their way to the Batcave to hear the plan Batman had already prepared.

     As soon as the runners entered the cave Wally was by Dick’s side in an instant, fist bumping and catching each other up about what had happened in the 20 hours since they had last talked. They were interrupted by a gruff throat clearing noise as Batman began explaining the plan.

     The plan in question was relatively simple. Batman and Robin would ambush the men, then when they attempted to make their escape, the Flashes would be waiting to cut them off before they could get away. After everyone nodded in agreement and understanding they dispersed into the dark city to put the men behind bars.

     The plan would have worked too, if it wasn’t for the fact that the bad guys had decided to gang to ensure their escape and get a jump on the infamous Batman,

     And they did. Right out of the gate the Dynamic Duo was surrounded and overwhelmed by at least 30 men with guns opposed to the 10 they had been expecting.

     Batman called in the speedsters for help and they were there within seconds. The two Gotham vigilantes had been split up and 20 more men with guns had just joined in the fight and had decided to gang up on the youngest member of their little hero party. Wally and Barry exchanged a look, formulating a new plan in a second before running in opposite directions, Barry towards his fellow leaguer and Wally to his best friend.

     The boys immediately fell into the practiced but still natural grace and sync of fighting side by side.

 

     They had been best friends ever since their eventful first meeting almost a year previous when the two had learned that they were destined to be by each other’s sides forever. Soul mates.

     Wally had been thrust into an entirely new world that day. A world where vampires existed and he got to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. Even with all the horror movie stuff it seemed like a pretty good deal. And besides, the Dynamic Duo were good vamps. They only drank blood from bags and were otherwise pretty normal, besides the whole Gotham vigilante thing. But ever since that day, Wally and Dick had been growing closer ever since. They knew almost everything about each other and had a bond that most married couples would be envious of. They did almost everything together. On the nights that Dick came over to his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris’s place to spend the night, they’d watch movies and talk about life in much deeper ways than you’d expect from an 11 and 13 year old. On the nights they spent in the large Gotham mansion they’d play video games and spar in the large gym in the Wayne Manor.

     They not only knew each other, they could sense each other. When they were fighting they could sense the moves the other would make, which always added an additional challenge. So when they were given the opportunity to fight side by side, they operated in almost perfect harmony.  

     So now, fighting these baddies, Kid Flash and the Boy Wonder were kicking butt. As soon as the speedster had appeared, he’d grabbed all the guns from the bad guys and thrown them out a nearby window before they could even blink. Now the two were working through knocking all of them out.

     Everything was going great, the two younger heroes working in sync and watching each other’s backs. Until a gas bomb that had managed to slip past the watchful eyes of the two young fighters and exploded right in front of the ginger speedster.

     As the gas filled the air around them, Robin pulled out a rebreather from his utility belt, placing it in his mouth and being careful not to inhale through his nose. The acrobat fought his way through the quickly dropping thugs and to his best friend whose movements were beginning to grow sluggish.

     Robin reached his best friend just as the redhead collapsed. The Boy Wonder was just getting ready to heft the taller boy awkwardly over his shoulder before he felt a sharp searing pain in his side and heard the sound of solid metal connecting with the back of his head.

     Then, everything went black.

* * *

 

     The first thing Wally noticed when he woke up was that he couldn’t move, at all. The second thing he noticed was that he could feel warmth and movement behind him. When the speedster finally gathered his surroundings, or what he could from his limited abilities, he realized that he had been blindfolded, gagged, and tied to someone else with his hands and feet bound. The someone he was tied to was currently wiggling against his back and he could feel hands moving against his own from where they were tied together between their backs.

     The ginger racked his brain to remember what had happened. He remembered storming into a warehouse full of men with guns with his uncle and then running to... _Robin_! He had been helping Dick with the goons that had decided to gang up on him. He remembered a gas cannister exploding in his face. Then he remembers slowing down and stumbling around, then nothing.

     Robin must have been captured to and he was currently attempting to work his Boy Wonder magic (or as Wally called them; extensive mandatory bat training in escape artistry) and was attempting to undo the knots on their wrists. But he didn’t seem to be having much luck. Wally grabbed at his friends fingers to alert him that he was awake and received a grunt in response.

     He felt the Dick’s head tilt forward, no longer feeling his hair against the back of his neck. Then a very sickening ‘ _pop_ ’ echoed through the room they had been placed in.

     The sound that made him cringe was followed by a muted grunt and a second ‘ _pop_ ’ before,

     “God! I hate doing that. Sorry dude. I had to dislocate my jaw to get the gag off. But now I can hopefully talk you through helping me get-” a gasp as he wiggled some more in the binds, “-the ropes off.” Dick sounded confident with his usual sarcastic tone but Wally could tell he was a little off. The pauses between his words suggesting he was in pain.

     The still gagged speedster grunted in response, letting Dick know that he had been heard.

     “Okay, so good news is we’re both awake, and I think I can get us out of this.” Wally made a questioning groan,

     “Aaaand hopefully without breaking your arms.” Wally groaned but stayed otherwise quiet. If Dick could get them out of this, he could deal with some injured limbs.

     “Okay, so we need to stand up first, so we need to find some leverage, Do you feel a wall anywhere near you? One grunt for yes, two for no.”

     The ginger kicked around with his legs only to immediately be met with the resistance of concrete. He grunted once. This was going to be a long process.

 

     They eventually were able to stand up and they were now attempting to find a balance when they both had their ankles tied together, though luckily not bound to each others. Wally was doing fine, the gas having worn off completely, but the younger had revealed that he was hit in the head and could feel a concussion coming on.

     “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” He’d said, but something told Wally, call it soul mate senses, that there was something more Dick was hiding from him.

     “Ah! If only they hadn’t been smart enough to take my belt and gloves!.” The redhead laughed internally, knowing that the men who had taken Robin’s gloves and belt (as well as his cape) had to have gotten a bit of a shock when they electrocuted the unknown handlers.

     “Okay, I’m going to try to untie your hands, but I need you to stay completely still.” Wally nodded, making sure his friend felt the motion against the back of his head.

     Robin worked silently, a few grunts escaping his mouth as he attempted to undo the knot he couldn’t see.

     After what seemed like hours to the speedster but was really only a few minutes Dick had managed to loosen the knot around the ginger’s wrists enough that Wally could work his hands out of the ropes. The speedster immediately got to work undoing the knots around his friend’s wrists.

     With their hands finally free Robin began thinking of their next step. But the concussion he had suffered from along with the blood he was losing from the bullet wound in his side that he had excluded from the details he told Wally were beginning to take their toll on him. Okay, no beginning, Dick was running on fumes and the more things he did that required intense focus or  any kind of strain, such as dislocating and re-positioning his jaw, took from the energy he didn’t have.

     It had been about two weeks since the last time he fed, which wasn't too long since he usually fed about every three, but the injuries were becoming too much to handle, as was the pain. He needed to blood if he wanted to get out of this, but the emergency blood tablets that Bruce had designed were in his belt, which was nowhere to be seen, considering he was still blindfolded.

     If he could just get Wally out of this, get his mate to safety, then everything would be fine. Wally could run for help, everything would be okay, as long as Wally was safe. Wally, his best friend. His soul mate. Whose blood he could hear and feel running through his veins. _NO! Stop thinking like that. Just focus! Stay traught._ Dick told himself.

     “Okay, so now for the ankles, dude, is there any way you could reach the knife in your boot?” Wally thought for a moment. The knife his friend was talking about was in a secret compartment in his boot. He could get to it if he could reach his feet. But he’s have to be able to bring his feet to his hands, not an easy task. He might be able to do it if he could maneuver himself to be sitting on his knees with Dick sitting with his legs in front of him. It would be a difficult position to get into without him being able to talk, but he had faith. He nodded.

     “Okay then, so just do whatever you need to do and I’ll adapt.” Dick sounded a little weary but it was the only way. So Wally got to work.

     He managed to get them into a sitting position and he was on his knees, just as planned. Now he needed to bend backwards and push the younger boy forwards to reach the knife. He began to lean backwards but as soon as he did, Robin gasped through what sounded like clenched teeth. Wally stopped.

     “No, no KF it’s fine, just hurry up okay?” Wally did. He managed to reach the knife and cut the ropes on his feet. As soon as he was done he straightened out his legs and pressed the knife into his friend’s hands from where they were still somewhat trapped between their backs. It was then that the redhead felt wetness on his hands, it was warm and thick. Blood. Dick was bleeding somewhere, and he hadn’t told him.

     Robin grabbed the knife and they rearranged themselves so that the younger hero could cut the ropes around his ankles.

     “Okay, so now that we have the knife, I think I can cut us out. But you won’t like it.” Wally nodded hesitantly, still weary from the knowledge that  his mate was more injured than he had initially let on.

     “I need to dislocate my left shoulder. then I’ll be able to move it down far enough to get my elbow out from the ropes, then I can cut us out and we’re home free.” At this point there were many hitches in his words and he was practically panting with labored breath.

     Wally steeled himself. The thought of causing Dick pain was unbearable, but if they could get themselves out of these stupid ropes then he could get Dick to safety.

     The redhead nodded again.

     “Good, let’s do it.” Wally held his breath.

      _POP_

     Dick grunted but otherwise stayed silent.

     The brunette was breathing heavily through his teeth as he forced his arm down against his body's protests. The redhead could only wince as he listened to his mate in pain. This was necessar.

     The ropes were cut through in a matter of seconds and the blindfolds as well as Wally’s gag were gone, Wally immediately turned and hugged his mate tightly. The smaller boy flinched and Wally let go,

     “Rob you’re hurt. Your shoulder is still dislocated and I know you’re bleeding, it’s all over my hands.” Dick shook his head, attempting to push past Wally,

     “I’m fine KF, let’s just find a way- Ah!” The brunette collapsed but Wally caught him before he could hit the ground. The young teen sat his friend down against the wall, Dick groaned and his hand snaked to cover the wound on his side.

     Wally moved his hand to get a better look and gasped.

     “You got shot and didn’t tell me? Gods Rob you’re so stupid sometimes!” Wally inspected the wound closer and had a tiny lapse of relief when he saw that the bullet had gone through his friend’s side and not his any internal organs. But that small lapse only lasted half a second before he remembered how much blood Robin had already lost. That, the concussion he had suffered from, the deep purple bruises that were beginning to form around the brunettes jaw, and the shoulder that still needed to be put back into place had only been draining his friend’s energy.

     “I’m fine KF, just run and get some help. I’ll just-” He flinched, “stay here. I’ll be fine, I promise, I’m healing as we speak.” Wally’s eyes widened at that. His mates vampiric healing should have been healing the wounds, the concussion should already be gone, unless.

     “Rob when was the last time you ate?” The speedster whispered. He could see the sweat dripping down the brunette’s temple around the mask still obscuring his features as dark brows furrowed underneath it.

     Dick looked like he was going to lie but decided otherwise as he sighed.

     “Almost two weeks ago.” He said quietly. Wally’s eyes widened. That was a long time, maybe not usually since he was still young and didn’t require as much blood to keep him alive, but considering his injuries, he would need to feed again soon or else…Well Wally didn’t want to think about that.

     “Keep pressure on that. We need to put your shoulder back into place.” Dick nodded, not looking forward to the pain, but knowing it was necessary. He lied down and the speedster took a firm hold on his arm, bracing himself with his foot.

     “Ready?” Robin nodded.

     Wally pushed and heard the loud cracking sound of his friends shoulder popping back where it belonged. The younger boy hissed through clenched teeth and took deep breaths to stifle his cry.

     The ginger helped him to sit back against the wall once again.

     “Stay there.” The redhead instructed firmly before zipping around the room, attempting to first nick down the door, but he would need Robin's help. So he went to his next task, running back and forth looking in every crevice of the small room they had been placed in.

     “What are you looking for?” Robin asked tiredly.

     “Your belt. You need your blood tablets.” Wally zipped around the room a few more times before giving up, letting out and heavy sigh. “Ugh! It’s not in here!”

     The Boy Wonder sighed again, putting on a smile and attempting to even out his voice and erase the pain.

     “Just go. Call for Batman, we’ve been gone for a few hours and he’s probably already on his way.”

     If Dick’s injuries didn’t kill him, the look his mate sent him would have.

     “I am not leaving you. I am never leaving you. You are my mate and my best friend in the entire universe and I am not leaving you.” Dick was speechless. His head was throbbing and the the bullet hole in his side burned like nothing else. He was so weak he was even having trouble controlling his vampire side. He could hear every tiny sound, like air horns and drums in his ears. He could feel his canines grow into small but sharp points. Wally at him for a moment before a look came across his face. He was by Dick’s side in an instant, pulling of his cowl as he bent next to his mate.

     “What are you doing? Put that back on!” Wally just shushed him though.

     “I already checked for cameras and bugs, nothing. They clearly just left us in here to rot.” The speedster pulled the neck of his uniform down and stretched it over his shoulder, giving clear access to his neck.

     Dick’s eyes widened under his domino mask as he realized what Wally was doing.

     “No. I won’t. We decided we would wait until we were both ready for this. I’m not going to.” The small vampire protested, but his eyes were zoned in on the redhead’s neck.

     Wally just shook his head and sat against the wall, pulling his smaller friend into his lap.

     “I was ready. I am ready. I was going to talk to you about it this weekend but there’s no time like the present I guess.” The speedster joked lightly. It was true that he had already been planning the first time he would give Dick his blood, granted it didn’t really look like this when he thought about it but,

     “It’s the only way. You’re dying and don’t try to tell me otherwise. I can feel it. And as both your mate and your best friend I refuse to allow you to die knowing there was something I could have done to save you.” Green eyes were fierce, boring into Dick’s sapphire ones even through the lenses of his mask.

     “I just wanted this to be different, I wanted it to happen because we both wanted to pass that milestone, not because I’m an idiot who got shot.” The smaller of the two said quietly.

     “I know, I did too, but stuff happens. Now we gotta make the most of it, and that won’t happen if  you die because you’re a stubborn jerk.”

     The dark haired boy finally nodded with a small smile and a faint laugh.

     “Yeah, you’re right.”  He leaned down, his head pressed to the freckled teen’s shoulder, his fangs extended and breaths coming in short pants from exhaustion and exertion both.

     “Are you sure?” He breathed over the skin of the lightly freckled neck.

     “100% dude.” He sounded confident, not the slightest quiver in his voice.

     “I’ve never done this with a human before, if I start to take too much you need to do whatever it takes to stop me.” Robin pressed Wally’s forgotten knife into the speedster’s hand. The ginger shook his head and put the knife on the ground.

     “I won’t need to. I trust you and I know you won’t hurt me, just as much as you know I won’t hurt you.” Dick nodded slightly.

     “Well, this may hurt a bit. If it's too much though you'd better stop me.” Wally nodded and relaxed his body as his mate leaned in again.

     He felt the warm breath ghost over his neck before it happened.

     Dick opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Wally’s neck. The speedster stiffened and opened his mouth in a silent cry at the initial pain of the bite. But the pain ebbed away quickly and he brought his arms to curl around his mate. One hand placed on the small of the brunette’s back, the other with fingers tangled through ebony hair, pulling him closer, keeping him where he belonged.

     It still hurt. It actually hurt a lot. The feeling of sharp teeth breaking through the tender skin of his neck was completely new but not unwanted. The pain was strangely satisfying, like it wasn't actually pain, but a barrier that had been broken down. It wasn't a normal kind of pain at all, this was different. It was good. He could feel the gentle drag and pull of blood from his neck and slightly chapped lips move softly over his skin. This felt right.

     It seemed as though everything in the world just connected in Wally's mind as he felt his mate coax what he needed to survive and heal himself from his very willing friend. This feeling of connection that was brought on by fangs buried in the redhead's neck were indescribable. There was nothing better. Wally wanted him to stay there forever in his arms where he could be protected and safe. This was where they belonged. Together.

     The moment the blood hit Dick’s tongue he was in heaven. This was the first time he’d ever drunk blood straight from a human, and it was his mate’s. The sensations brought on by this intimate act were new and foreign, but completely welcomed. He could feel Wally's arms wrap around him as he drank slowly, savoring each drop that entered his mouth. His tongue darted out to catch a drop that had escaped and the redhead squeezed tighter.

     This was amazing. There was nothing that could possibly compare to the immense closeness that being connected to his mate brought on. He felt as if he was in the safest place in the world, exactly where he belonged. The brunette nuzzled closer to the ginger when as fingers were carded gently through his hair. 

     Could anything be any better than this? With the warmth of the other half of his soul wrapped around him as he was freely given what he needed? Dick didn't think so. 

     The pain in his head and abdomen disappeared with each swallow of Wally’s blood. The wound closed, stitching itself back together. The ache in his shoulder and jaw vanished. And as he felt Wally’s fingers in his hair he knew this was where he belonged. In his mate’s arms. Safe.

     Just before Wally started getting a little dizzy Dick pulled himself away. The brunette had though it would have been difficult to do so, but it was some sort of natural thing, he was full and content, the blood of his mate doing its job and healing him completely. He licked over the small punctures softly to clean the last of the blood away, watching as they closed themselves before he let out a heavy sigh and wiped the small trail of blood away from his mouth before he dropped his head to the speedster’s chest, listening to the hummingbird heartbeat and relaxing into it.

     “Thank you Wally.” He whispered into the yellow of the Kid Flash uniform,

     “Anytime.” The ginger said as he pulled the younger closer.

     Dick’s wound’s were completely healed and Wally felt good as new in a matter of minutes thanks to his super speed healing replenishing his blood at an even more accelerated rate. With Robin back to health he was able to get them out of the underground room they had been locked in with ease.

     Robin’s gloves, cape, and utility belt were found in a locked cabinet in another room in the underground area, the Boy Wonder happily placed them back where they belonged and activated the beacon in the gauntlet.

     Robin climbed onto Wally’s back and they sped their way out of the tunnel system, taking out a few goons along the way, only to emerge in a different warehouse in the district they had originally been in.

     Almost as soon as they walked out of the building, Batman and The Flash were there. Barry almost attacking his nephew with a bear hug before pulling in the By Wonder as well.

     “You guys scared the hell out of us! Don’t ever do it again.” Barry said as he squeezed the boys tighter before eventually releasing them.

     Batman looked between the boys, no doubt already knowing exactly what had happened.

     “I expect a full report tomorrow, but for now Flash will take you two back to the Manor while I finish up here.” Dick went to argue before he thought better of it and simply nodded.

     They made it back to the manor quickly where Alfred double checked to make sure Dick’s injuries had all healed correctly before giving him the green light to leave the cave. The boys managed to convince Barry to let Wally stay the night and when Batman returned to the cave, the scarlet speedster took his leave, promising to be back the next day to pick up his nephew.

     Bruce looked at the boys and then turned to Wally.

     “Thank you.” He pulled them into an awkward hug before leaving them alone in the study.

     They exchanged surprised looks for a moment before they made their way slowly to Dick’s bedroom. Pajamas were changed into and the boys crawled into Dick’s queen sized bed.

     "I never thought I'd see the day when Batman thanked me for something." The ginger said from where he was laying, facing the brunette with mere inches between their faces. Dick laughed,

     "Yeah, he does genuinely like you. He loves the fact that you're here for me in a way that he can't be." Dick looked into eyes that were like fresh cut grass, "I appreciate it too, I wouldn't have made it without you." The freckled boy scoffed,

     "Yeah, I figured that. You didn't look too hot man, and I could just feel this..." Wally paused, searching for the right words, "... sense of exhaustion and... resignation from you. I hated it. I never want you to feel like that again." The younger boy looked away for a moment before blue eyes met green again.

     "That's not likely. I feel great now. It's like I feel stronger and more energetic and all of these other amazing things, but, most of all everything just feels right." The redhead smiled a wide toothy grin,

     "Dude, me too! It's like, when you were drinking my blood, everything just felt right in the world. It felt like everything was perfect. You were safe with me and it just felt, perfect, like we were exactly where we belonged." Dick smiled.

     "That's what my mother always used to say it was like, being with your soul mate, that nothing else mattered and when you were with them, it was exactly the way it was supposed to be." The boys exchanged another meaningful look,

     "So I guess this means no more blood bags for you?" Wally questioned, poking his friend in the stomach. Dick, smiled but his eyes seemed a little weary before they turned serious.

     "Well, only if you want to. We don't have to, I can still drink from the blood bags if you feel like you're not ready." For an eleven year old he was always so serious, but the ginger just smiled widely again, pulling his mate closer to his chest with his face fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck.

     "I'm definitely ready. This, this closeness that we have now, I don't want to lose it. And like we said, it just felt right. It makes you stronger and makes us better. So it's official, from now on I'm your only food source, it works for both of us. You get to have a better food source and I get to know that I'm keeping my mate and best bro healthy and happy." Dick laughed softly into the speedster's neck and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. 

     "What did I ever do to deserve you as a mate?" He smiled into a freckled neck. Wally squeezed his mate tighter, snugging them both further into the plush blankets.

     "I could ask you the same thing, But now I guess we're just two oppositely polarized magnets, stuck together, what a shame." The speedster sighed dramatically, Dick laughed quietly as he drifted to sleep in his mate's arms."

      "I guess I'll have to suffer through the bad science puns, but it'll be worth it to spend the rest of my life with my best" yawn, "friend..." and with that, the smaller of the two had fallen asleep. Wally nuzzled his face into soft ebony hair with a smile. This felt right.

 

     And if they held each other a little closer than usual that night, neither of them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please maybe check out the rest of the Vampire BatFam series, it's not in order cause I just write them as I have the inspiration for a certain story but it would mean a lot to me. I hope you like this! Comments make me happy!
> 
> Also I have decided that since I am currently balancing classes and planning a vacation I will update this series at least once a week (or try to), probably on Friday's or Saturday's (like 1:00 am PST Saturdays really)


End file.
